


After I Do

by britney1here



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britney1here/pseuds/britney1here
Summary: Parts of Ian and Mickey's life after their wedding
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really into canon stories but this idea came to mind and I wanted to get it out there
> 
> This can be read as a one shot and in fact was intended that way but I didn't know if I should post multiple stories under a collection or just make them different chapters under one title. In the end I went the way of different one shots as different chapters so technically I guess this can always be considered completed.

“I just want to thank you again for running interference with Terry and his pack of assholes. Seriously can’t thank you guys enough” Ian expressed looking around the room at the diverse group of young adults that still wore shirts that donned his face. The last time he had been in this space, it had been overwhelming with the posters and shirts. A true grassroots organization centered around him while he found himself just getting more and more lost in the role until he didn’t even know who he was or what he was supposed to be anymore. So much had changed since then and the fact that he could stand here now without an underlying need to run was a testament to that. 

He subconsciously twisted the brushed white gold ring on his ring as he addressed the room. He seemed to find himself doing that alot since he first slipped the ring on his finger. It was joined by a simple black ring but that first ring was the one he tended to fiddle with. It grounded him whenever he was feeling some anxiousness or just needed to do something with his hands. The fact that he had the ring on his finger at all meant he had come so far from where he thought he would be even a year ago. 

A year ago, he was an EMT who was trying to win back a guy who he could’ve sworn was making him a better person just by proximity and he was finding himself more and more on the front lines, fighting against intolerance and for the betterment of at risk youths. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself. He remembered standing outside Fiona’s building chanting and just knowing he was right and he was determined to show Fiona the error of her way, choosing gentrification and turning her back on the neighborhood they grew up in and the kids just like them only for her to win in the end when not only did she lure the kids away while he was at work but Trevor sided with her. Seeing those shirts or better yet what they represented caused a mix of emotions in Ian. For one, he was kind of proud to have been an inspiration for people and a symbol of acceptance for kids who were just like he once was; invisible, belittled, scared, closeted, taken advantage of, and rejected. Granted, his family never made him feel that way and for that he was immensely lucky and grateful but that didn’t change the neighborhood he grew up in. The fact that if he were found out during his youth, he risked being fag bashed or even his family harassed and insulted. It didn’t change the fact that he was perfect prey for men who found whatever they were looking for in him, be it the rush of having a younger guy in their bed or the freedom to finally embrace a part of themselves they were forced to keep wrapped up tight. It seemed as someone was only looking to get something from him and that was the case for many of the kids in this room so yeah, he did feel some type of pride that he was able to help these people feel a little more empowered and less alone. Those who didn’t remind him of himself personally, reminded him of his husband and his family. Whether it was being physically abused or sexually abused, it was as if there was no shortage of traumatic abuse that had befallen members of the Milkovich family. Whenever he heard stories that reminded him of Mickey’s, it just fueled his outrage and righteousness all the more. While he will never consider himself a victim, he can see why his time with Kash and Ned were gross and problematic. Looking around the room, he was reminded how all these kids probably had stories like his or like those of his husband. On the flip side of that pride was something like disappointment because a lot of the work he had done was mixed up with his bipolar mania. Did he regret blowing up that van? Not really. It wasn’t necessarily rational but it felt like the only thing he could do to save that kid and it sent a message but at the same time, he blew up his life. He ended up losing a job he loved and committed a felony. Though by committing that felony and ending up in prison, he ended up reuniting with Mickey so he couldn’t exactly regret any of those choices, manic or not, that led him to the point he was currently in his life. 

He was married! He had never thought he would be married given the shit show that was his family’s history with the concept. Frank and Monica weren’t an example of marital bliss. Both his and Lip’s dalliances with married people predictably didn’t usually end well and Fiona’s attempts proved why the whole “sanctity of marriage” thing was bullshit when Gallaghers were involved. Not to mention the sham marriage of Mickey and Svetlana. There were no examples of what a good marriage looked like and there was zero appeal in imagining himself tying himself to another person. At least until that became a reality after proposing to Mickey in an attempt to protect him from possible jail time. After putting it out there, it became a make or break moment for their relationship and he took the plunge and got hitched. It’s crazy how everything could simultaneously change and not. They were still Mickey and Ian and yet they felt more like a team than ever before. They were on the same page. It was them against anything that life had to throw at them. They fought and argued like they always did because they were both stubborn assholes but they made sure to end up in each other’s arms by the end of the night. They were only weeks in but so far, marrying Mickey felt like one of the best decisions he ever made. 

“Are you kidding?! Of course we would stand up for you against that bigoted prick” proclaimed a young black woman with pigtails and a nose ring. 

“Yeah, man, after everything you’ve done for the cause, it was the least we could do” said a chubby guy wearing a multicolored beanie. 

Ian smiled a little self consciously. He didn’t know if he had done anything worthy of facing down an angry Terry Milkovich and his band of ignorant skinheads but he definitely appreciated the sentiment. 

“You stood up for us and it was time we stood up for you” Geneva said, walking up to Ian. “I know we kinda let you down when we didn’t see you off for your prison stint and yet you still reached out to us. That you relied on us after that.. It means something that you still thought to call on us and that we could deliver for you” she offered sincerely. There were a murmur of agreements amongst the small semi circle of people crowded around them. 

“Well, I just wanted to tell you guys how grateful we are for what you guys did for us” he reiterated gracefully, nodding his head and clapping his hands as he turned to make his exit. As he was leaving, he felt the vibration followed by the alert signaling that he had a text message. He reached for his phone and looked at the message from his husband telling him to get milk. He was busy looking down to type out a reply when he bumped into someone. 

“Oh, sorry” he started before looking up and locking eyes with familiar brown ones. 

“Uh, hey Trev” he greeted, slightly awkward and uncomfortable. He hadn’t seen Trevor since Trevor visited him at the church and told him to turn himself in to the police. 

“Hey Ian” Trevor replied, “what brings you by?” he asked, peeking around Ian to see the bustling office workers. 

Ian glanced back and then pointed a thumb behind him, “just had something to say to Geneva and the rest, you know” he explained. 

He turned back and noticed Trevor eyeing his rings and found himself once again fiddling with it. 

“So, you’re married now?” he asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone. 

“Uh yeah, still in the honeymoon phase, you know”. 

Trevor nodded his head and did that little smile he did when he was being cordial. 

“Cool, that’s great man. Happy for you.” 

Ian tilted his head bashfully, “Thanks. Me and Mick are still getting used to it but it’s going pretty well” he smiled. 

Trevor chuckled bitterly and shook his head. Ian looked at him quizzically and cocked his head. 

“What?” 

“Nothing man. It’s not my place to say anything” 

“Don’t be like that. If you have something,say it. Not like we ever held back in saying what we thought before so why start now?”

Trevor nodded his head and crossed his arms, “Mickey? You married Mickey?” 

“Yeah” 

“Why would you marry Mickey?” Trevor asked incredulously. “Seriously. I mean the guy was an escaped felon with zero prospects.” 

Ian pursed his lip as Trevor questioned his decision to marry Mickey. A part of him felt defensive but another part wanted to try to put in words what Mickey meant to him. 

“I love him” Ian stated simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. “That’s the short answer”. 

Trevor rolled his eyes and dropped his arms, preparing to leave when Ian reached out a hand to his shoulder to keep him in place. Ian removed his hand and put his hands in pockets. 

“You know, the last guy who talked shit about him, I kicked their ass” Ian shared conversationally. He had no intention of hitting Trevor but that didn’t mean the instinct wasn’t there. Trevor’s eyes widened at that. 

“Mickey’s more than ‘an escaped felon with no prospect’ as you called him” Ian started, his tone having a little bite to it as he looked his former boyfriend in the eyes. “He’s my other half” he continued with a chuckle over how cheesy and cliche the phrase was but it was accurate. “He’s accepted parts of me that even I have trouble accepting. He gets me in a way that only people who have been through the shit we’ve been through can understand. I’ve never met anyone as protective or fiercely loyal as him. Most of the time, I don’t even know if I deserve him” he confessed earnestly. 

Trevor’s mouth opened and closed, clearly at a loss for words. He obviously knew that Ian loved Mickey; he took off with him for the Mexican border after all but this was the first time he had ever spoken so candidly about him or his feelings for him. The most he had said previously was that Mickey was crazy and he wasn’t getting wrapped back up in him. 

“Um, I.. I didn’t mean to..” Trevor stuttered before Ian cut him off. 

“It’s fine, not like I’ve ever really talked about him before” he dismissed with a wave of his hand and a smile. Trevor could admit that Ian did seem lighter so to speak and genuinely happy and if that was due to Mickey then he would have to just believe Ian when he said there was more to the man. 

Trevor cleared his throat and looked around Ian again, "I found a place for one of the teens so I better go tell them about it" he said, making his way around Ian. 

"It was nice seeing you though. Congratulations. Sincerely" he said walking backwards into the room, giving Ian a parting smile. 

Ian smiled back before going on his way. After all, he had to get his husband some milk.


	2. Maybe now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this but I'm impatient
> 
> I know I always talk about comments and tell y'all to feel free to share your thoughts but I just wanted to say the only reason I stress that is because I'm curious what you think. I appreciate everyone who checks out my stories and I appreciate every kudos I get. So thank you in advance for checking this out

Mickey groaned and rolled his eyes heavenward. “How many times do we have to have this fucking conversation?” he said dropping on the couch and putting his feet on the table in front of him. 

Ever since Ian had floated the idea of them potentially raising kids together on their wedding day, Ian had made sure to keep the thought alive whenever he could. Motherfucker was not subtle in the slightest but then that was a part of the appeal if Mickey was being honest. 

“I just want a definitive yes or no. I’m not saying we have to go out and get a kid tomorrow but that it will happen eventually” Ian insisted as he sat down next to him and turned to him.

They had been married for a couple of months now and every time Ian brought the idea up, Mickey would be evasive or dismissive. He said they had too much other shit to worry about to even think about adding kids to the mix. To be fair Mickey wasn’t wrong considering that the spectre of Terry and his wrath seemed to always be on the periphery of their lives. There would be threats but no action then when everyone thought they could breathe easily, here comes a brick through the window or graffitti on someone’s car. It was bullshit and it made Mickey antsy to retaliate. He refused to live in fear of his father but he also felt he couldn’t do much given most of his resources were also his father’s resources as well and he was on parole and couldn’t risk getting busted and sent back to prison. He definitely didn’t want to risk losing Ian again and so that meant they were in this weird cold war with Terry which also meant talks of what their future looked like was often put on the back burner. 

“I’m just saying we can’t keep just living our lives around fucking Terry!” Ian exclaimed, frustrated.

“I’m not living around Terry, Ian. I’m being fucking realistic. Where the hell are we getting a kid from, huh? No one is going to give two felon fags a kid. Should we grab one of the little hood rats off the corner? Do you want to bang one of chicks from around here or should I? I mean I’m a little out of practice but if you stand in the corner maybe we could make it work” he quipped, leaning to reach for one of the old magazines on top of the table. 

Ian rolled his eyes and flopped back against the couch. “You’re such a dick” he grumbled, crossing his arms and jutting out his chin to which Mickey snorted and continued flipping through the magazine. 

Mickey made a valid point but that didn’t mean it didn’t annoy him. He just wanted to have some kind of plan in mind and it felt like that had no avenues to make one. If it wasn’t Terry, it was his disorder. If it wasn’t his disorder, it was lack of money or opportunity. It was just always something and so he was trying to take control over some aspect of his life. He wanted to be prepared in some way.

A knock at the door interrupted their weirdly comfortable silence. How could they be comfortable when Mickey was mindlessly flipping through a magazine and Ian was irritably watching tv, who knows but it worked for them. Annoyed and frustrated but together. Ian rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms when he saw Mickey was making no moves to answer the door. He heard a soft chuckle as he stood and went to answer the door. Opening the door, he saw a young Hispanic woman who looked like she may be in her late 20s, early 30s. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a grey pantsuit. It was only about 11:30 and she already looked over the day. 

“Hello, I’m Elena Morales. I’m looking for Mikhailo Milkovich” she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a business card. Ian took the card at the same time he looked towards the couch to call for Mickey. He turned his attention back to the woman and then read the card she handed him stating that she was with DCFS. Mickey slowly approached the doorway, looking at the woman warily. 

“You’re Mikhailo Milkovich?” she asked. 

“Who’s asking” he countered, voice clipped as Ian passed the card to him. Mickey glanced at the card and then back at the woman, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Why the fuck would anyone with DCFS be looking for him? 

“Are you Mikhailo?” she asked again tiredly. 

“Yeah, why?” Reaching into her oversized bag hanging off her shoulder, she pulled out a clipboard and read off a piece of paper she had attached to it. 

“A couple of days, a woman named Svetlana Douglas was involved in a car accident. She has unfortunately died leaving behind a 6 year son, one Yevgeny Douglas nee Milkovich. Her husband is deceased and his family declined to take custody of the boy. You’re listed as the father” she divulged flatly. 

Ian gasped as he listened while Mickey’s mouth went dry. 

He hadn’t thought of either of them in years and now the kid was being dumped in his lap. While Mickey was still processing what the woman had said, Ian seemed to find his voice and asked where Yevgeny was. 

“He’s at our facility downtown until we’re able to ascertain appropriate housing for him.” At that, Mickey found himself finally being able to speak. 

“Why the fuck would you bring him here?! Who even knows if the kid is even mine? His mother was a fucking whore!” Mickey stated, his voice rising. Ian put a calming hand on his arm. 

“Mick” he said softly, looking at the man gently. Ian cleared his throat and turned to the woman. 

“Um, obviously this is a big surprise so can we just have a minute” he said, as he ushered Mickey away from the woman. 

“What the fuck are you thinking? Send him back” Mickey demanded as soon as they put some distance between them and the social worker. Ian took a deep breath and spoke calmly. 

“You know what would happen if we sent him back, Mick. He would just get caught up in the system.” As Mickey opened his mouth to argue, Ian continued. “And it’s Yevgeny” Ian stated, as if that was all that needed to be said. 

“And what does that mean?” Mickey countered, his voice hard as he tried to keep his temper under control. “Didn’t you say that Svet was hooking with Vee and Kev in that threesome cult shit? Why don’t they take him? In fact, didn’t that bitch divorce so that she could get married to them or something?”

“It was a scam or something. I don’t know” Ian replied, crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders. 

To be honest, Ian didn’t know the details of their whole situation and never cared enough to find out. After Svetlana paid him to visit Mickey, it was as if interest in him evaporated. He was no longer of any use to her and she definitely didn’t trust him with her son anymore. To be fair, it’s not as if Ian was making any efforts to reach out to her either because all she and Yevgeny represented was a past he was trying to leave behind. Eventually, it became easier to not even think about them especially when their paths never seemed to cross. If it weren’t for Fiona’s occasional venting about losing her best friend to that “Russian con artist” and seeing the trio at Fiona’s attempted wedding to Sean, he probably wouldn’t know anything at all about Svetlana after that prison visit all those years ago.

“This isn’t my problem. He is not my problem” Mickey stated, shaking his head and walking away to the kitchen. He didn’t wait to see whether Ian followed him or went to talk to the social worker; all he knew was that he needed a minute to himself. Once in the kitchen, he braced his hands on the counter and dropped his head.

He hadn’t seen the kid in years and now he was supposed to just take responsibility for him. The idea was overwhelming. Before Svetlana was the driving force behind any interaction he had with him and he didn’t know if he would be able to handle it without her there to tell him exactly what to do. Even though he and Svetlana had reached some level of understanding during the time they lived together as a weird makeshift family with Ian and the baby at the Milkovich house, he never fully came around to actually bonding with the kid. He didn’t want any harm to come to him but was that enough for him to even consider taking on this responsibility? Especially all these years later? It would literally just be bringing a stranger kid into the house at this point. 

He heard someone approaching and lifted his head, locking eyes with his husband. Ian was looking at him softly and he felt some of the tension leave his body. 

“She’s in the living room. Just thought I would offer her some coffee” he said, walking over to the cabinets and getting out a couple of mugs.

“You can’t seriously think this is a good idea. He doesn’t even know us, man” Mickey said, turning around and leaning against the counter.

Ian took a deep breath and released it, trying to choose his words carefully. 

“He is your son, Mickey” Ian stated confidently. “Solely for that reason I would welcome him here with open fucking arms” he said, pouring coffee into the mugs “but this can’t be just my decision. The least you could do is listen to what she has to say.”

“No, the least I could do is tell her to fuck off and try to forget this little visit happened” Mickey retorted, earning an eyeroll from Ian. 

“He’s an innocent little boy who lost his mom and he needs help. Don’t be a dick about this!” Ian whisper shouted, quickly glancing towards the doorway. 

“And what if I’m a shit dad, huh? What if I mess him up even more? Not like I had any good examples of what good parenting looks like. The kid’s already lost his mom then gets uprooted from wherever the fuck they were to get placed smackdab right back in this shithole neighborhood with me as his parent. Maybe he would be better off in the system with a chance of getting with a good family.

“We are a good family, Mick” Ian declared, slamming the coffee down. “You don’t give yourself enough credit and you damn sure aren’t giving us enough credit” he said, gesturing between the two of them. “You wouldn’t be doing this alone and between the both of us, we have a pretty good idea of what not to do when it comes to parenting. You are more than capable of being a good dad, Mickey. If you don’t believe that about yourself, then just trust and believe me” he urged earnestly.

He looked at his husband, his eyes soft and pleading as he waited for Mickey to come to the conclusion he hoped he would make. It’s not like they didn’t have the room and Ian did have experience with kids especially with Yevgeny. It’s not like he would be going at it alone. Not only would Ian be there but they also had the Gallagher family and the fierce women in the Milkovich family. Even though Mandy wasn’t physically around, she still checked in from time to time, especially after missing the wedding. When push came to shove, Ian still considered her someone that he could count on. Sandy also proved to be a loyal ally and he was sure that she would be there to help if and when they needed it. While the Gallaghers were all doing their own things, they proved that when it really mattered, they could and would band together.

Mickey sighed and nodded his head. He still had some reservations but Ian was right about them doing this together. Their stubbornness alone made them a formidable pair and if they channeled that into being the best parents they could be then maybe this really could work. 

“Okay” he said softly, almost as if he were saying it to himself. He nodded again and spoke louder, “fuck it, okay, lets get this shit over with” he announced, his voice had a nervous lilt to it but he seemed determined. Ian’s hopefulness moved from his eyes to encapture his entire face. His eyes widened and seemed to shine and a grin broke out across his face. 

“You’re serious? You’re willing to do this?!” he asked, amazed. 

Ian knew that Mickey had a complicated history regarding Yevgeny and that was putting it mildly. When they all lived together, he and Svetlana were the one primarily taking care of the boy while Mickey had no real interest so if Mickey agreed to take Yevgeny in now, it was a big step in a lot of ways. He hoped he hadn’t pressured Mickey too much because in the end this really was his decision and it wouldn’t be healthy if they brought him home and then Mickey held him at arms length or worse, ignored him entirely. Ian knew Mickey was hesitant about them having and raising kids because of his family history and Ian’s medical history but Ian was positive that they were more than those things. Mickey was way more than Terry’s son and Ian was way more than his disorder. They could be great parents especially with Mickey’s capacity for love and how protective he was. They had just been talking about this and now this opportunity had fallen into their laps. It felt too good to be true. He was fairly certain the boy wouldn’t recognize him and while the thought scared him, he was sure that he would eventually be able to win him over. He had once cared for him and he was sure he could do it again. 

“Yeah man” Mickey replied with a shrug. “You’re right, I mean the least I could do is hear what she has to say” he said, pushing himself off the counter and walking into the living room and back to the unimpressed woman. Ian smiled, grabbing the mugs of coffee and followed behind him.

“So what now?” Mickey asked at the same time as Ian asked when could they see him. The woman was seated in the ratty armchair, her legs crossed as she focused on the papers attached to her clipboard. The social worker flipped the page she had been reading off of and removed a polaroid picture, handing it Ian as she started telling Mickey about the process of taking custody of the young boy. 

“Holy shit” Ian gasped softly looking at the picture. He was looking at a blond mini Mickey. Those blue eyes just struck him right in the heart. He heard a sharp inhale which drew his attention to Mickey also looking at the picture.

Mickey’s eyes were watery as he looked at the photo. It was surreal seeing the kid after all this time and then for him to look so much like him; it was enough to knock him off his feet. In fact he did stumble a little as he focused on the picture. The last time he saw was during the jail visit when Svetlana told him that he was hired to maim some guy in another cell block. He honestly didn’t focus on the kid’s features enough to remember anything about him aside from him having light colored hair. Looking at him now though, the resemblance was fucking uncanny. The boy in the picture was clutching a stuffed bunny and seemed so small but he still saw some of that Milkovich defensiveness (and whatever Svetlana was probably) but yeah, this was the first time he actually saw it. He had a fucking son. He had a fucking husband. They were really about to raise a kid together.

“Mr. Milkovich?” the social worker said curiously, noticing that Mickey seemed to zone out. “Are you okay? I know this is a lot to take in”.

Mickey raised his head to look at the social worker then turned to look at Ian and then back at the picture. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just get our kid home” he said with a smile to Ian that Ian eagerly returned.

The social worker cleared her throat and folded her hands on top of her clipboard. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple. As I told you, we’re holding him until we find adequate placement for him and that doesn’t necessarily mean you.”

Mickey and Ian looked at each other and then back at the social worker.

“What the fuck?” 

Ian put his hand on Mickey’s arm in an attempt to calm him before he became too agitated. 

“Then why the fuck are you even here?”

“Ideally, we would want Yevgeny to be with his biological relatives, in this case that would be you but given the way you reacted when I first got here, well, you really don’t make a good first impression” she stated, a tad too condenscending for Mickey’s liking. 

“You came here to judge me?” Mickey asked, his voice rising as he got more defensive. 

“Mick” Ian warned softly.  
Ian could feel Mickey’s anxiousness radiate off of him and that definitely wouldn’t   
Help their case in saying this was a good environment for a young boy even if he was biologically Mickey’s.

“Mickey’s not really a first impressions guy” Ian said teasingly, trying to de-escalate things.

“And who are you?”

“Ian Gallagher. His husband” Ian answered realizing that after Mickey’s outburst, he failed to introduce himself before letting her into the house, quickly raising his left hand and flashing his rings.

The social worker nodded her head and jotted down the information on one of the sheets of paper on her clipboard.

“We’re definitely better than ending up in the fucked up system. Why do we have to like prove ourselves or some shit?” Mickey challenged, rubbing his thumb over his eyebrow.

The social worker sighed and looked at Mickey softly. 

“Mr. Milkovich, this isn’t about you proving yourself, it’s about what’s best for Yevgeny. He lost his mother and he’s been with strangers for days and the first thing you said when I mentioned him was to take him back. Now, I don’t know what changed between then and now but I’m not going to place him somewhere he shouldn’t be. He’ll need a healthy and supportive environment. I’m just trying to determine what is best for him

“I’m what’s best for Yevgeny” Mickey stated. “Yeah, I said some fucked up shit but that was just my gut reaction, okay.”

Mickey turned to Ian and held his hand, needing to be grounded. Mickey took a deep breath and released it before turning back to the social worker.

“Me and his mom have a complicated past and I haven’t seen him in years so I probably said some shit I shouldn’t have but he’s my son. I’m what is best for him. If that means I have to win you over” Mickey bit his lip before he continued speaking, “then I’ll fucking do it.”

She had been in so many houses and dealt with so many different types of people and personality types that she felt as if she thought she never could be surprised and yet here she was surprised by this guy with vulgar tattoos on his hands. Honestly, after the way Mickey came to the door, she thought she should definitely start looking into an adequate long term foster home which she had actually already written down so to see this change so pretty unexpected. In this job, there were so many people who were scammers or knew how to manipulate people and situations. It was such a hard job to stay in for a long period of time but the benefit of longevity is sometimes you developed your own gut instincts and ability to see through the b.s. And that’s what Elena Morales was currently experiencing. While she planned to continue her inspection and do her due diligence, looking at Mickey and his husband, her gut instinct was that maybe he really did misspeak. People have different and sometimes odd reactions to sudden and life changing news so maybe she should give him the benefit of the doubt. Her instincts were telling her that he was being sincere and she was going to allow herself to be open minded.

“Alright then, let’s get started” she said, clapping her hands together and turning her attention back to her clipboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if Yevgeny would realistically be placed with Mickey given that both him and Ian are ex convicts who are on parole
> 
> Suspend some disbelief?
> 
> If I'm being crazy unrealistic, you can tell me in the comments  
> If you have any thoughts you wanna share, feel free

**Author's Note:**

> I know people don't like Trevor but I've never seen him as that bad (or at least not as bad as I've seen some people portray him) and I hope he didn't come across that way here. I was trying to capture their personalities (I don't know how successful I was)
> 
> I know people will comment if they want to but I'm just putting this out there: if you have constructive criticism, feel free to comment. If you have any thoughts, feel free to comment.


End file.
